swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Akashic
Akashic Prime Requisite: INT Requirements: INT 12 Hit Dice: d6 Maximum Level: 14 Everything that has ever been thought, from detailed philosophical debates to how to ride a horse or swing a sword, exists in the Akashic Records, the collective residue of sentient thought. Akashics are those that have learned to access this treasure trove of memories, and can utilize the skills and knowledge it contains. Though not blessed with any particular talent beyond this, the muscle memories and wisdom of the dead and the still living allow them to be whoever they need to be. Weapons and Armor: Akashics may use any type of armor; they may also fight with a shield, if they currently know the appropriate fighting style(see below). By default, Akashics are proficient in four of the following weapons: (i) club; (ii) dagger; (iii) bola; (iv)dart; (v) sling; (vi) sap; (vii) staff; (viii) whip. In addition to this, akashics are capable of calling up the muscle memory of a great many warriors, both of the past and those still alive. This can give them proficiency in the use of any three weapons; an akashic may trance for a turn to change which weapons he is proficient in. Similarly, the akashic can fight either with 2-handed weapons, a weapon in each hand, or a weapon and a shield, but only knows one of these fighting styles at a time; the same 1 turn trance can change which style is known. They get one cleave attack per every two levels, as a cleric. Class Features: *'1st Level: Master of One' - The Akashic not only becomes proficient but skillful when calling up memories of past weapon wielders. They are treated as having a rank in any one Fighting Style, Weapon Focus, or other combat related proficiency; they can change which one when they trance to relearn their weapon usage. *'1st Level: ''Tabula Rasa'' -''' '' the akashic may spend a week in a deep trance 8 hours a day, reconnecting with the akashic records. If they do, they may replace any number of their proficiencies with any others, or leave proficiency slots open, to be filled at will, taking a free action for knowledge-related proficiencies and one turn for all others. This process also refreshes their languages known, though one of their languages known will always be the common tongue of whatever land they are in. As they draw knowledge from the collective memory of all life, they do not need a teacher of the new proficiency or language. They may take any proficiency or thief skill as a class or general proficiency, with a few caveats. They cannot retrain into proficiencies like personal automaton, or any other that grants equipment. if they take a proficiency such as Hedge Wizardry or Apostasy they cannot gain additional spell formulas just by erasing and retaking the proficiency but must take additional total ranks in the proficiency or learn them by normal means. Similarly, should they take a familiar, erasing and retaking the proficiency will rebind them to the same familiar or one of the same kind with the same ability scores. An akashic's familiar may take Blank Slate as a proficiency. *'1st Level: Consult the Records '- The Akashic Records contain many things beyond learnable skills, though human understanding of them is often limited to yes or no. An Akashic may Commune as the spell once per week *'2nd Level: Spellcasting '-''' Experienced Akashics eventually spend so much time accessing information beyond the material plane that they develop a knack for spellcraft, though never that of a full mage. '''Akashic Arcane Spell Progression Akashic Saving Throw Progression Akashic Proficiency List: The akashic may take any proficiency as a class or general proficiency, though some might prove ineffective. Category:Classes Category:Human Classes Category:Arcane Classes